Unconditional Love
by lightningpelt
Summary: Only love can heal a wound of the heart. But love is what no human is willing to give Gaara. Can anyone give him what he so desperately needs, and melt the protective ice around his heart? What about a little cat? Child and teen Gaara. One-shot.


**(A/N) Yay! My first Gaara fic! **

**... I said I'd never do it... I said I'd never read Naruto... and yet... _GAARA... _x3 **

**Where did this inspiration come from? My own dear sweet kitty darling! She lays on my chest... and cuddles me... ^/^ But she's heavy... oof... I was laying on my bed and thinking about how wonderful it is to have a cat for unconditional love (adopt!) and then I started thinking about Gaara and his lack of love... and this was born! =^^=**

**I do not own Naruto or Gaara. If I did, the manga would be called _Gaara_, and _he_ would be the star. 3 Naru-chan can't compete. **

**Enjoy! 3 **

Gaara sat atop a sand dune, his little feet swinging. Silent tears dripped from his eyes, leaving tracks in the thin layer of dust on his face.

_Why…? Why…? Why me…? _

The sand twitched, aware of something behind him. Gaara's grip tightened on Teddy, and he turned quickly, aware that he couldn't afford to lower his guard for a moment.

His uncle had taught him that.

The sand lashed out, but Gaara's eyes widened briefly, and he quickly yanked the sand back with a burst of will. The sand wavered, swirling agitatedly. It withdrew from the small shape, the tiny tabby cat approaching through the dunes.

Gaara blinked. He had seen cats before, of course, but he had never seen one so close.

"Kitty…?" he asked quietly, holding onto Teddy a little bit tighter. The moon above him leered down, as through taunting him.

The cat took another light step over the sand toward him, cocking its head in a curious way.

"Meow?" _Who are you?_

Gaara stood, taking a step back. "You… you don't want to come near me… I'm… I'm a monster…"

The little tabby, though, didn't seem to care. In fact, it gave a little _mew_ in acknowledgment of his words, but bounded over the last dune, landing lithely at Gaara's feet.

Gaara drew back slightly, his tears all but forgotten. Teddy slipped from his grasp as he looked at the small cat, its silky fur rippling in the slight breeze.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"Purr," the cat twined around Gaara's feet, letting out a soothing purr. Gaara reached down uncertainly, one hand brushing the cat's soft fur. His skin tingled with the sensation. The small boy sunk to his knees.

"Hello," he said again, feeling a slight smile curve his lips.

The cat meowed, butting its little head against Gaara's hand. Gaara felt the smile grow, and crouched down as the last of the sand went limp around him. Purring, the little tabby clambered up onto Gaara's lap, snuggling into the small boy and laying its paws on his chest. Gaara felt its heartbeat through his clothes, as well as the rumbling purr of contentment.

"Do you care?" he asked softly. "Do you care who I am? What I am?"

The cat, as through in reply, leaned up, rubbing its face against Gaara's cheek. The young boy giggled softly, something that he had never done before. He felt the cat's warm body in his arms, and hugged it gently.

"I guess not," he murmured.

_Love… didn't Yashamaru speak of love…? _

Gaara had never thought anyone capable of loving him, him of all people. He was a monster, born a demon. And yet… what was this cat offering him? Why did his heart feel so warm? It eased the pain, if only for a moment.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly. The cat offered no spoken reply, but buried its little head in his neck, purring and pressing its soft nose into his skin.

"I guess so." And Gaara felt happiness.

…

…

…

"Let's get outa here," Kankuro said, flicking blood off his hand.

Gaara, his heart dark, stared at the pool of blood from his latest victim. _Heh… it just doesn't do what it used to, huh? I feel as cold as always. _

The sand twitched, and Gaara turned instinctively, the sand already flying on the offensive. Then, to both his siblings' acute surprise, he pulled the sand back with a ferocious and decisive burst of will. Usually, Gaara allowed the sand to kill anything that moved. And yet… he had stopped it…

From killing a cat…?

"Gaara…?" Temari asked uncertainly. Her eyes widened as Gaara not only subdued the sand, but took a single step forward.

"Gaara, come on!" Kankuro said irritably.

"I don't obey you," Gaara said darkly without turning, and took another step away from his siblings.

The small black cat let out a questioning _meow_, and padded quickly up to the three sand ninja. Gaara felt himself sink slowly to the ground in a half-crouch, acutely aware of his siblings' stares boring holes in his back. The little cat sniffed his hands and let out a purr, rubbing its head against his fingers.

"Hey there," Gaara murmured softly, his eyes growing misty with memories. Memories of the only love he had ever had.

"Mew!" The cat gave a little hop, jumping up onto Gaara's outstretched arm. Kankuro and Temari watched in growing disbelief, expecting Gaara to crush the small animal at any moment, and enjoy it. He didn't, of course, instead allowing it to clamber up onto his shoulder. He stood slowly, feeling the cat ruffle his hair and nuzzle his neck. Then, he turned to face his siblings.

"Come," he said in an authoritative voice, stalking coldly past their disbelieving stares.

Because, though his face was as cold and stony as ever, his heart was melting, and tears formed just below the surface. His heart felt warm, filled with the unconditional love that no human could give him.

**(A/N) How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Reviewers are loved and constructive criticism is more then welcome! **


End file.
